goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Abbykat1286 Misbehaves at Burger King
''Evil Abbykat1286 Misbehaves at Burger King ''is the 1st grounded video out of the bad version of Abbykat1286. Plot Evil Abbykat1286 wants to take Manic and Abbykat1286 to Burger King. But Manic told her that they're having hot dogs and fries for lunch. however, Sarah West told them there's no food in the pantry. When they got into Burger King. Evil Abbykat1286 wants a soft serve cone. but the soft serve cones are sold out. So she has to get the chocolate Oreo milkshake instead. But she got upset & destroyed Burger King. Chief Wiggum busted Evil Abbykat1286, and when they got home from Burger King. Sarah West grounded Evil Abbykat1286 for the next 7 months with school and without junk food, computer, and anything that comes from porn. Transcript *Evil Abbykat1286: Hey Manic, what's up? *Manic: Nothing that much. And what would you want? *Evil Abbykat1286: Can we please go to Burger King today? *Abbykat1286: No. We're having hot dogs and fries for lunch. *Evil Abbykat1286: No way. I don't want any hot dogs and fries for lunch. I want Burger King for lunch. *Manic: Evil Abbykat1286, what did the real Abbykat1286 just said? We're having hot dogs and fries for lunch and that's final. Or you won't get anything until later. *Sarah West: Manic and Abby, there's no food left in the fridge or in the pantry. *Abbykat1286: Did you hear that? Sarah West said there's no food left in the fridge or in the pantry. This means we can go to Burger King. *Evil Abbykat1286: Yay. *(When they got inside Burger King) *Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can i take your order? *Sonic: I would order the Triple Whopper combo meal with french fries, a large Sprite, and a soft serve cone. *Amy: And I would order the 20 chicken nugget combo meal with french fries, a large Dr. Pepper, and 2 chocolate chip cookies. *Burger King Clerk: Ok, here you go. Thank you for choosing Burger King. Please come again soon. *(Sonic and Amy leaves the counter and walks into the table) *(Manic, Abbykat1286, and Evil Abbykat1286 walks into Burger King) *Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can i take your order? *Manic: I would like to order the Sourdough Bacon King, with french fries, a large Coca-Cola, and a Hershey's sundae pie. *Abbykat1286: I would like to order the Chicken Fries, with Mac and Cheetos, french fries, a Diet Coke, and a strawberry milkshake. *Evil Abbykat1286: And i would like to order the Angry Whopper with french fries, a bottle of water, and a soft serve cone. please? *Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry, but we're out of soft serve cones today. *Evil Abbykat1286: What? you got to be kidding me? *Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about you can order the chocolate Oreo milkshake instead? *Evil Abbykat1286: But why? *Abbykat1286: Because Evil Abbykat1286, Burger King is out of soft serve cones for today. How about you can get the chocolate Oreo milkshake instead. it tastes great just like the soft serve cone. *Evil Abbykat1286: No. I want what i want. So give it to me right now. *Burger King Clerk: Uh Oh! *Abbykat1286: Evil Abbykat1286, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get the chocolate Oreo milkshake, or you won't get anything at all. *(takes a little boy and a little girl to Burger King, but all of a sudden...) *Evil Abbykat1286: GET OUT OF HERE YOU FAT PIECE OF TRASH! *(Woody Woodpecker begins to get frightened, and the 2 kids begin to cry. They walked out of Burger King) *Evil Abbykat1286: That's it, i'm destroying Burger King. how about that? *(Evil Abbykat1286 completely destroyed Burger King, the counter, the food, the tables, and the drinks eventually gone spoiled into a mess.) *Chief Wiggum: Eddie and Lou, there's an evil version of Abbykat1286. We must give her a warning about destroying public places. *Manic: Yes, we understand about that Chief Wiggum. Evil Abbykat1286 will be punished when we get home. *Abbykat1286: Oh my god. Evil Abbykat1286, We're leaving Burger King right now! *(In the car) *Evil Abbykat1286: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Abbykat1286: Stop crying Evil Abbykat1286, we've told you if you keep acting up, you won't get anything. *Evil Abbykat1286: But i've told everybody at Burger King i was sorry. *Manic: You've made us look like some child molester in front of all of the Burger King customers. *Evil Abbykat1286: I wasn't trying to get both of you into trouble. *Abbykat1286: Then why would you go outside to the GTA police officers and say "Help! Help! Manic and the good Abbykat1286 are trying to "bleep" me"? *Evil Abbykat1286: Oh wait, i got it now. Words from the bad language category are a no no, and i shouldn't say it to anybody. I'm sorry Abbykat1286 and Manic. *Manic: If you're really sorry? Then you'll understand why you won't get anything. *Evil Abbykat1286: Well, none of this makes any sense guys, because i have been punished for destroying Burger King, but can we still go back to Burger King and get the chocolate Oreo milkshake instead? *Abbykat1286: No. It's too late, because we're still going straight back home and that's final. When we get there, you will go straight to your room for the rest of today. *(When they got home from Burger King) *Sarah West (Kate's voice): Oh my god. Evil Abbykat1286, we can't believe you destroyed a local Burger King restaurant because you couldn't get what you wanted. That's it, you're grounded for 7 months. During then, there will be no junk food, no computer andno anything the comes from porn until further notice which will be on Martin Luther King Jr. Day on January of 2019. Go to your room right now, we won't let you come downstairs until dinnertime at 5:30 in the evening and after dinner, we are calling the military school teacher to come and take you away to military school tomorrow morning. and don't you dare think about buying Isle of Dogs when it comes out on DVD in July. *Lilly Crumpington: And also somebody and his best friend will beat you up! I will give you a hint! he's a pink elephant who has a lips, a hat, a jacket, a bow tie, a rainbow flower, a fingerless gloves, and a raccoon tail, and a girl who is blonde, she wears a red white and blue clothes, a green bow, and a red boots! *Evil Abbykat1286: NO! I don't want to get beaten up by Bing Bong or Roll Light! *Lilly Crumpington: Correct! Bing Bong and Roll Light will beat you up! Bing Bong, Roll Light, Beat Evil Abbykat1286 up! * Meanwhile, with Woody Woodpecker and 2 kids) * Woody: Both of you, there's nothing to cry about. Because the worst was over. * Little Boy: No Woody Woodpecker! It wasn't your fault. Evil Abbykat1286 should've ate hot dogs and fries at home before something horrible would happen. * Little Girl: What are we going to do right now? * Woody: Kids, it's alright. How about we can watch The Pebble and The Penguin instead? * Little Boy: Oh Woody Woodpecker, thank you for making us happy again. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia